Before it all went wrong
by Shadow.Kyoki
Summary: It stared out like any other day for Kei, her brother Matt teasing her and her hanging out with her friends, then one thing made it all change
1. Chapter 1

I didn't used to be like this, I used to be happy and quiet and always play video games with my bother mail or by his alias matt, play with near and always used to be with L he was like my older brother besides Matt of course but that was before I met him the guy who changed my life…. And he was called Hajime

My name is Kasumi but my alias is Kei I was 15 years old when I first met Hajime. I have short black-ish red hair similar to Matt's but mine is more black then red. I've got grey that my brother says 'you can see all the way to my soul through those eyes' that was when I must have had a soul. I'm about nears height maybe an inch smaller.

I wasn't asked to be at the wammy house because of any special talents or that I was very smart but it was because matt didn't want me to be on my own in another orphanage and because I was friends with L they said I can stay and I was pretty pleased with that because I got to be with my brother.

It was a normal day at wammys, it was after class and I was in my room playing on the Xbox when all or a sudden I heard the creaking noise on my floor boards and then I was in the complete and utter darkness, the creaking became louder and closer towards me, I was really scared, so scared that I couldn't yell out to anyone, just as I was about to scream for help someone grabbed my foot and pulled me on the floor, I couldn't move or anything I was just frozen in the spot then I heard a voice,

'Gotcha'

'Mail why would you scare me like that!' I said trying to find the light switch

'because it's fun' said another voice at my door, he flicked the light on and I could see both of them

'Melo why are both of you so mean to me?'

'Because I'm your brother and I'm aloud to' said matt trying to get up off the floor 'and also you know you can't call me mail here its Matt'

'Fine whatever get out of my room before I kick your butts' I said in a harsh tone

'Ooooo I'm so scared the little girl is going to kick out butts Matt we better run' said Melo in a sarcastic manner

'What are you going to do call L on me?'

'No Matt something much worse' I said in an evil way

'What?' Melo said in a curious way as he walked towards me

'Don't forget that you keep all your chocolate in here Melo and Matt all the video games you play are mine'

'why do you keep your chocolate in my baby sisters room?' Matt said in a protective brother way as he shot Melo a glare that said Why-the-hell-do-you-come-into-my-only-sisters-room-with-out-me-knowing-and-keep-your-chocolate-in-here!

'because L said I should cut down on the chocolate and he searches our room but he doesn't search Kei's room'

'yeh so 1 Matt stop being so protective like that, I know what you're thinking and I don't see him like that anyway 2 Melo do you want L to find out?

'fine we'll go and leave you with your precious Xbox, you sneaky devil' said Melo in a huff as he stormed outta my room

'Bye Melo, Are we still on for tonight?' I said to matt as he was going out my door

'yeh meet us In the living room at 8 and don't forget that you're the one that's gotta get L and Near up' said Matt then he blew me a kiss and left

Ok its 6 now so that gives me one and a half hours to get up L and near. What shall I do first um ill have a shower, I thought to myself, I put on my music in my room while I had a shower. The shower took me 15 minutes because I washed my hair. I put on a little bit ok make-up on like I normally did, my normal make-up includes a bit of mascara, a light lip-gloss and a light blue eye shadow. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my beloved Zelda twilight princess t-shirt that L got me when it was my 2 year anniversary at wammys, and I put on my dark blue zip-up hoodie on and y normal pair of jeans, nothing special just my normal clothes that a were for comfort.

When I finished getting ready it was 6:30 when I looked at my clock for about 5 I stood around wondering what to do when I got a knock at the door

'Hello?' I said as I headed to the door

'Hello Kei are you dressed?' said the voice behind to door I couldn't hear the voice properly because of my music but I could tell it was a guy

'Um yes who is it?'

'haha don't worry its only me' said the voice as he opened the door

'L why didn't you say it was you?'

'haha I thought you could tell it was me' he said as he turned my music off

'no I couldn't hear you properly, anyway what can I do for you L?'

'you were ment to come and get me and near at 8'

'yeh I know it's only 6:30 now'

'no Kei its 8:30 now' said L with a chuckle

'no look it says 6:30' I said as I pointed to my clock

'Kei isn't that the clock that Melo got you for you anniversary here'

'yeh, why?'

'it was a prank that Melo tried to pull to see how long it would take you to realise it was wrong'

'I'm gunna kill him, acutely I have a better idea, L you know that Melo said he has cut down on chocolate?' I said with a evil look on my face

'yeh I know that you've got it here'

'how did you know?'

'aww Kei that hurts the way you think I don't know, how long have I known you? Since you were 12 and you know I'm a genius'

'ok fine point taken, let's just get outta here' I said in a huff

'it's funny to see this side of you' L said with a giggle

'what do you mean this side?'

'I never see you in a huff, your always happy because your either playing a video game or Pokémon cards with near'

I giggled and we walked to Near's room, got him up and we headed to the living room. When we got there I saw Melo I ran up to him and jumped on his back then scrunched his hair up

'ouch get off of me your heavy you need to go on a diet' said Melo in an annoyed tone

'that serves you right'

'whats that for anyway, have you finely fallen in love with me?' he said as he fell on the floor

'HA in your dreams Mels, it's for the clock' I said as I got off him

'hahaha you've only just realised now, Matt pay up' he said gleefully

'wait, Matt you knew?'

'Yep haha, fine Melo here'

'that's it' I ran to Matt and Rugby tackled him to the ground

'ouch Melo is right you need to go on a diet'

And this went on for hours, that was the last time I was truly happy before everything went wrong


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody this is the second chapter of Before it all went wrong,**

**I DON'T own Death Note or L, Matt, Mello or Near or anything to do with Death Note, I wish I did but sadly I don't oh well**

**Kei and Hajime are my OC. If you want to see what they look like visit my Deviant art: midnightmadness002 **

**Rating and reviews are always welcome and sorry if there is any misspells, I'm not used to this yet but thanks :D **

When we were all together we were like a siblings, L was the oldest brother trying to keep us from fighting, Matt the second oldest who wanted to play video games all day and not get disturbed, then Mello the third oldest who only wanted to tease me and eat chocolate, Near the youngest who was quite in the corner happy with his Pokémon or yo-gi-oh cards, then Me the only girl who was just as bad as the boys, but I loved it when we were like that, I truly felt at home with everyone

'Dammit!' yelled Mello

'What the hell Mello, you made me lose the game! It better be a good reason why you yelled or I'll give you a reason to yell' said Matt while he put his game away

'Yeh it is a good reason, I've ran out of chocolate!' Mello said as he threw the last chocolate rapper in the fire 'and I've ate all the chocolate in Kei's room'

'Oh well, you can't do anything about it, you should be less greedy, you've ate 19 bars in 1 hour, that's just wrong Mells' I said trying to stop laughing because you never see Mello run out of chocolate and when he does he acts like a little kid

'Shut up, Red head'

'Um Mello there is two red heads here, which one are you talking two?' said Matt with a giggle

'The one that's got boobs'

'Oh so Matt then' I said while looking at Matt and sticking my tongue out

'That's just mean, you're a mean sister, and you're gunna pay for that'

'Catch me if you can boobs' I said while running away from matt

'Get here, you little minx'

'You've gotta be faster to get me, you're as slow as a grand- oomph' I said as Mello grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground

'Haha who is slow now?' Matt said gleefully as he tickled me

'that's not fair, you got Mello to make me fall' I said trying so hard not to laugh because I am extremely ticklish

'And?'

'It's not fair, you just knew that you couldn't catch me' I said while flipping over matt and running to L and hiding behind him

'Because you're so mean to us, you can go to get Mello some more chocolate and me some Lemonade' said Matt

'And me some more Pokémon cards' said Near from underneath the table

'Why are you there Near? Don't you have like 30 cards from two weeks ago?' I said curiously

'You nearly fell on me so I hid here because you would squish me, so I still haven't got the rare edition of Pikachu'

'Ok I know I'm not the lightest girl in the world but I'm not that fat am I L?'

'Well I wouldn't say fat but you're chubby' said L trying to choose his words carefully 'and while you're at the shop can you get me some cake?'

'Oh for goodness sake, have I really gotta go to the shop at 10pm in the dark?'

'Yep, you've done it before what's the different now?' said Mello looking gloomy because he ran out of chocolate

'It wasn't this late then, you're all older them me and boys, you should do it'

'Oh suck it up and get your butt to the shop' Matt said as he passed me money

'FINE! If I get kidnapped ill blame all of you' I said snatching the money from Matt

'Don't worry Kei, if anyone does that I'll get Beyond Birthday to kill them' said L as a joke

'No L you don't need to do that, if anyone takes her they will realise how much of a pain she is and send her straight back' said Matt and everyone started laughing

'That's so mean, I'm gunna go before I kill all of you' I said as I made my way out of the door

'Don't forget your phone' said Matt as he ran towards me with my phone in his hand

'So you do care if I get took?'

'Of course I do you're my only family and my little baby sister'

'Hehe ok I'll be back in a bit, don't kill anyone before I get back'

'Fine if I have to' he said in a silly childish way

'Ok back in a bit bye'

'Bye' he said as he kissed me on the cheek and hugged me before I went out the door

It was dark outside, I wasn't afraid of the dark but more of the people that come out at night and the shop were a mile and a half away from wammys.

It was quite at the shop and I was so glad that I got there when I did because they were just about to shut. 'Chocolate for Mello and a bottle of lemonade for matt and 5 mini cakes for L what did Near want? Oh yes, Pokémon cards' it thought to myself

'Excuse me sir' I said as I tapped on a man's shoulder that looked like he worked here 'do you have any Pokémon cards packets?'

'Yes, miss, there here' he said as he showed me where they were

'thank you very much' I gave him a smile and he left

'ok um I'll get near 6 and I'll get a couple of packets for myself' I thought as I took the pack of cards 'ooh new yo-gi-uh cards I'll get some of them as well' after that I went to the checkout and paid for the lode of stuff I got and started to make my to whammys

As I was walking I noticed a group of boys drunk and messing about in the park that I had to go through to go home 'is there another way to get home besides through the park?' I was thinking of all the other roads and none of them went close to wammys 'Dammit' I said under my breath, I don't like boys drinking because, before my father died, he used to drink and beat me within an inch of my life, so I'm always skittish when Matt has one beer, I haven't told him of course or he wouldn't drink but I prefer to not talk about it

When I realised that I had to walk there I took a deep breath and walked as fast as I could without it looking like I was running and in till one of them noticed me and said

'hey babe, why are walking away when you can have fun with us?'

'ooh she is HOT come here baby we don't bite'

I tried to keep walking but one of them grabbed my arm and said

'why are you walking away from us?'

'because I have to get home, now let go of me' I said trying to pull my arm away

'why? Who's home? Your boyfriend?' one of them said walking towards me and the other guy

'no, now get the hell off of me' I yanked my arm harder than before but the guy had a good grip on my arm

'have you got a boyfriend?'

'what's it to you?' I started getting really angry because I didn't know what they were going to do

'so I take that as a no then, grate' the guy that had my arm as he started pulling me closer to him

'what are you doing? let me go'

'what are you going to do babe no one is here except my friends' when he said that he pushed me onto a tree and pushed himself on me

'GET away from me now!' I tried to push him away but it didn't work because he was stronger then me

'Hmm how about no'

'HELP' I screamed from the top my lungs 'HE-' I tried to yell out once more but he put his hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear

'If you scream I'll kill you here and now' he said in the most threatening voice I've ever heard

At that I felt all my body give up and because he had his hand over my face I couldn't breathe and I felt myself slowly slip out of consciousness and it all slowly went dark and the next thing I felt was being dropped on the floor and the guys running away from another person who yelled at them and then it went black and I couldn't see, hear or fell anything

**Who is this mysterious person who saved Kei from the other people, is it Hajime or another person, chapter three will be up soon**

**Rate and Review if you want to ^.^ also let me now who you want it to be **


End file.
